


The Wooing Of Leonard McCoy

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [37]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor and Fluff, Major Flirting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader, A sister of James Tiberius Kirk, sets her sights on Dr. Leonard McCoy, and, like Kirk, she lays on the seduction efforts thick.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ooh, big brother! Who is that hot hunk of man coming this way?” 

You were having dinner with your brother, James T. Kirk, renowned Captain of the Enterprise and proclaimed playboy of the Galaxy. (Which was an exaggeration, but Jim did have a way with sentient beings.) Having finally finished school and working on a smaller ship while awaiting a deep space going vessel, you’d finally been assigned to his crew. Jim had of course, been thrilled and took you out on the town to celebrate. 

Not all siblings could stand to work around each other, but it wasn’t like that for you and Jim. You got along surprisingly well given your eerie similarities in brains and temper. You weren’t aiming to have your own ship, though. Oh, no. Security chief was your long term goal, being quite gifted on the tactics and combat department. 

Now, you had your eyes on the tall brunette ambling your way clad in a grey t-shirt, jeans and a smoking hot leather jacket. Yum, yum, yum. 

Jim put down his drink and glanced in the direction you’d indicated, letting out a snort of amusement even as his eyes took on a gleam of mischief.

“That, my dear sister, is my CMO and self-proclaimed owner of legendary hands, Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy.” 

Your eyes widened. “You mean Bones? The one breathing creature (besides Uhura) that resisted your charms? Wow! You weren’t joking when you talked about his good looks.”

“That’s the one,” Jim confirmed. “Alas for me, he’s straight, but you might catch his eye. He can be a cranky, stubborn son of a gun, though, I’ll warn you right now.” 

“I heard that, Jim,” grumbled the approaching dreamboat in a voice that did nothing to detract from the sheer sexy aura he gave off. Was that a hint of a southern accent? You decided you needed to hear him speak again.

“Heard what, Bones?” Jim asked innocently, while you ogled the good doctor. He sighed heavily. 

“Infant. Is this our new crewperson?” he turned to you inquiringly. 

“Yep. Bones, meet my sister, Y/N. Y/N, this is my best friend, Leonard McCoy.” 

He offered a large hand and you shook it, even more impressed close up.

“Pleased to meet you, Y/N,” He said. “Jim brags about you a lot.” 

“And about you,” You replied, grinning at him. “For obvious reasons! Wow!” You pantomimed fanning yourself and He turned beet red. 

“I can sense the familial resemblance already,” McCoy said ruefully. “But You’ve got Jim beat in the looks category, that’s for sure.” 

“Hey!” Jim protested, elbowing his friend. 

You simpered and batted your eyelashes at the doctor. 

“I can see we’ll get along quite nicely, Doctor McCoy,” You purred, causing him to flush at your very admiring gaze. “Since I work security, the chances of me being in your Medbay are rather good.” 

“Please tell me you’re not a danger seeking trouble magnet like your brother,” McCoy sighed, looking uneasy. “I have enough issues dealing with him.” 

Jim grinned at you. 

“Wellll......” You hedged. “I hate to disappoint you, but I kind of am. We get it from our mother.” (And my dad, you thought, but didn’t say.) “On the bright side, you’ll get to see my pretty face a lot!!!!” 

He groaned heavily and facepalmed. 

“Just what I needed!” 

Jim clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Cheer Up, Bones! You’ll love her! Everyone does!” 

Leonard decided he wasn’t just going to fall at your feet, Oh, no he wasn’t, but between you and Jim, he couldn’t help but let loose and relax that evening.

When you showed up for your physical pre flight, he got another surprise. “Lieutenant Y/N Pike?” He asked, looking at the info on his PADD. 

“That’s me, Doc!” You confirmed, grinning at his shocked look. 

“Wow, hold on a minute. You mean THAT Pike?” 

“Yeah, That Pike,” you smirked. Leonard was floored. 

“How did I not put that together? Jim’s talked about Chris and Winona a few times, but for some reason, I thought you were Frank’s kid.” 

“No, thank God!” You said with a shudder. “They split up after she realized he was a abusive jerk. Men like him should NOT reproduce.” 

“Agreed,” He said, indicating that you should sit on the exam table. “But wow! Related to both those two.” He whistled, eyebrows popping up and down for emphasis. “Bet your childhood was interesting.” 

“It was,” you said, thinking about how nicely Bones filled out his uniform. “But they were quite okay with me not wanting to be a captain. Dad said two in the family was quite enough and I should only do it if I really wanted to. He’s great.” 

Having struck a dramatic pose, you batted your eyelashes and said smoothly, “So, how about that physical, Huh?” 

The suggestive edge left the Doctor’s face red, but he rolled his eyes and got to work. 

“Oh, No, you’re not pulling that with me,” he declared. “I have too much experience fending off Jim to fall for that act.” 

“We’ll See about that, Dr. McHottie,” you said, with a smirk that was all Pike. 

Leonard found his willpower sorely tested over the next several months as you flirted and teased him at every opportunity. Oh, yes, you were gorgeous, he admitted to himself, but he was more stubborn than was good for him and resisted the feelings that were being stirred up. Jim surprisingly left well enough alone, but refused to listen to his pleas to get him to persuade you to stop. 

You were certainly in his Medbay enough, given the physical nature of your job, but still not as much as Jim and you only wrinkled your nose at hypos, rather than gripe and whine about them. 

“I’ve gotta give you credit, Y/N,” He said While patching you up, “You can take a hypo like a grown adult. S’more than I can say about Jim.” 

“I’ll never mind being stuck by YOU, Doc,” you replied, flustering him so much he couldn’t say another word for the rest of the exam. 

“How’s the grand seduction goin’, sis?” Jim asked, five months into the mission. 

You’d come to his quarters for a vid call with your dad and the chance to use a real water shower. (Sonics were great, but it felt nice to soak in nice warm water every once in a while.) 

“Rather slowly,” you admitted. “I think I’m gonna have to change up my tactics a bit.” 

“Bones is kind of leery of romance, so I wouldn’t despair,” Jim advised. “I’ve seen signs that he likes you more than he lets on, but he’s just too stubborn or too gun shy to admit it. You’ve thrown him for a loop and he doesn’t know quite how to react. The next step is to strike up conversations with him, worm your way into his inner circle and eventually, his heart.” 

It sounded like good advice, given how well Jim knew the man and you nodded and took it to heart. 

Soon a familiar face appeared on screen and you and Jim chorused “Hi, Dad!” in perfect unison. Your Dad looked amused with a touch of suspicious, which was well warranted given the antics you and Jim got up to. 

“Hello, you two. I take it you haven’t managed to wreak havoc being on the same ship?”

“Amazingly, no,” Jim answered. “We’re kept too busy to cause trouble. Y/N’s already saved my hide twice on away missions.” 

“Three Times,” You corrected him. “Don’t forget about the predatory giant spider that you screamed and wet yourself over.” 

Jim scowled. He didn’t like to remember that incident, being so thoroughly terrified and embarrassed at the same time.

This got the Admiral’s interest. He leaned back in his chair and grinned. 

“Oh? Do tell, honey. Sounds like a whale of a tale.” 

Jim glowered while you told the story, making it as dramatic as you could and putting emphasis on the size of the spider so Jim wouldn’t look TOO bad. 

At the end of it your dad was chuckling and shaking his head. 

“All in a day’s work, huh, Jim?” He teased. 

“I put a big ole red flag on that planet’s coordinates when I got back to the ship. Future Starfleet visitors will know not to put arachnophobes on any away missions there. It’s going to haunt my dreams.” 

You chatted back and forth about Admiral stuff and family stuff and how your mom was doing on The Yorktown, then Jim revenged himself for your telling an embarrassing story. 

“Oh by the way, Dad, I think you should know Y/N has a taste for a certain southern doctor.” 

“Jim!” You hissed, glaring daggers at him. 

“What?” He said defiantly. “You told my spider story! It’s only fair!” 

“McCoy, Huh?” Your Dad chuckled. “I thought you liked them younger and less crusty.” 

You blushed hotly. 

“Tastes change,” was all you said with a shrug. “He’s a good man under all the grump. Hot, too. Jim has no room to talk—Mr. Flirt with the Chief Engineer on the Bridge!” 

You gave him a triumphant look and he sighed. 

“Alright, Alright, I don’t need to know anymore,” your dad said, holding up His hand. “You’re adults. I can’t interfere. Just be patient with the man. He’s had some bad luck in relationships. And Jim, you’d better not string Scott along, you hear me?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Jim said soberly. 

“Behave now, kids. I’ll expect you back in one piece.” 

“That’s a tall order, but I’ll try, Dad,” you said with a dramatic sigh. 

“I’ve learned to not make any promises like that,” Jim admitted, making your dad laugh again. After a few more cautions and well wishes, he signed off. 

“Well, He didn’t discourage it!” You said optimistically. With Your Dad, that was practically the stamp of approval.


	2. Chapter 2

You set about following Jim’s advice in your next encounters with Bones and it seemed helpful. He relaxed around you and started telling you his most recent gripes about space, disease, danger, and darkness. 

You noticed that mealtimes he and Jim didn’t seem as glued to each other as they formerly were, Jim being attached to Scotty’s hip practically, laughing and joking and trying to outdo each other with the most playfully sappy expressions and annoying engineering style innuendo. 

Not liking seeing Bones eating alone and looking so long suffering, you took things into your own hands and sat down beside him one day. 

“Hey, Bones McHottie, mind some company? I see Jim’s abandoned you for Scotty.”

He harrumphed and made a face. 

“Might as well. They’re actin’ worse than horny teenagers! I swear if I hear one more torpedo joke, someone’s gettin’ a hypo in a very unpleasant place.” 

He glowered darkly at Jim. 

“He’s such a child sometimes,” you agreed. “I think he’s genuinely happy, though. He and Scotty are really good for each other, in addition to both being crazy geniuses.” 

“Yup. But do they have to be so......Public...about it?” He said with wince. 

“I take it you’re not a PDA type of person, Bones?” You asked, munching on your Reuben sandwich with a blissful face. 

“Not to Jim’s extent. Or probably yours, for that matter,” he said meaningfully.

“How do you know? All I’ve done is flirt with you and admire your fine self,” you shot back with a smirk. “No PDA unless you desire it.” 

You wiggled your eyebrows at him and he shook his head, a faint smile appearing on his face.

“How in the world did the Admiral And Commander put up with both of you?” He asked wonderingly. 

“I still don’t know that myself,” you admitted. “But I’m glad they did.”

After that, the two of you sought each other out more regularly, and Leonard found himself laughing a lot more and starting to want to flirt right back with you. 

You found him to be every bit as interesting and smart as he was good looking and he was quite impressed with what he learned about you. 

The first time you felt your Wooing was working was after a very rough away mission which ended with both you and Jim in Medbay bleeding like stuck pigs and Bones McHottie actually looked mad at you getting hurt! 

“Damn It, Y/N! What in the heck happened?” 

“Well, there were these aliens and they didn’t like us and they started throwing sharp objects at us.... OW!” You yelped as he got you with a hypo. 

“You’re gonna be glad of that when I start stitching these wounds, Y/N. Here I thought Jim was the drama queen of the family.” 

Your disgruntled frown changed into a woozy smile as the meds took effect. 

“My hero!” You breathed, batting your eyelashes at the doctor, who got to work with the task of mending your many gashes. It was a long process and you were utterly exhausted by the time he’d finished and put on the regenerator. 

“I hate this,” you mumbled plaintively. “Can’t you just kiss it and make it better?” 

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way, sweetheart,” the doctor said softly. “I promise you’ll feel better soon.”

“Okay,” you said sleepily. “But I still bet you’re an amazing kisser, if not a healing one.”

And with that, you were out like a light, Leonard looking at you affectionately before starting on Jim, who wasn’t as badly hurt, but was very worried for you and kept peppering his friend with questions about the extent of your injuries until a frantic Scotty came down and distracted him. 

Once he was through, he left Jim to the tender ministrations of the Scotsman and went back to check on you, glad to see the regenerator had finished and you were still sleeping peacefully. Despite the bruises, he thought you looked beautiful and wondered if he’d ever be able to be brave enough to tell you.

Turned out, all it took was a group of aliens who tried to lay claim to you to give him the nudge he needed. The Shi’ Kin people had forced the away team to prove their mettle by fighting their warriors in hand to hand combat and after you’d bested four of them, they went from threatening to proposing. Apparently, in their culture, female warriors were highly desired as mates and you’d put on quite a display for them. 

“What do I do, Uhura?” You begged, rather uncomfortable as they vied for attention. 

“Tell then you’ve got a mate,” she suggested. “I’m sure Dr. McCoy wouldn’t mind being your fake spouse for the day.” 

She winked at you and you decided that was a good plan. Strolling over to the shocked looking doctor, you put your arm around him in an unmistakable manner.

“I am flattered by your good favor, but I must decline as I already have a mate,” you said, while Uhura translated.

The doctor grasped the situation quickly enough and pulled you closer, giving you what was meant to be a loving look. You breath hitched and heart pounded. Oh, heavens, you wanted him to look at you like that again. Thankfully, the ruse was successful and you all returned to the Enterprise safely. 

“Thanks for your assistance, Bones McHottie,” you told him, a sly smile playing on your lips. “I REALLY appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome,” Leonard replied, moving closer to you and lowering his voice to add, “Call me that again and you’re in trouble.” 

You shivered at the deep rumble and grinned widely. 

“Just what kind of trouble, Dr. Studly?” 

He growled and kissed you hard, stealing your breath and sending you into another plane of blissful existence. Your instincts about him being a good kisser were proved correct and you were soon pressed against him clinging for dear life as it deepened. 

“That kind,” he gasped out, once you’d broken apart to breathe, eyes dilated and wide as you stared at each other.

“Get it, Y/N!!” Jim yelled, sticking his head in the door where you lingered in the transporter room. 

“I’m working on that, dear brother,” you said smugly, “now kindly remove your unwanted presence, please.” 

“I’m going, I’m going!” With a thumbs up to his friend, Jim left, leaving you and the doctor to meander your way back to Jim’s ready room for a debrief. 

“Thank goodness!” You breathed, reveling in the feel of how his hand engulfed yours.   
“I was wondering when you’d finally crack!” 

“You’ve cracked me alright, Y/N,” He said, still looking a bit dazed. “Wow. I should know my stubborn ass would be no match for your determination and dazzling beauty. Good heavens, darlin’. Do you know what you do to me?”

“I think maybe a little,” You said. “We can explore that more after shift, Bones McHottie.” 

With a shared smile and a wink, you entered the ready room and got back to business, satisfied that the Wooing Of Leonard McCoy was successful.


End file.
